Controlling Influence
by Nick Davitt
Summary: Dark Lord of the Sith Dondinas, travels to Alderaan in search for a mythical jewel that may have to power to control Jedi's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Perfect pristine white, a field of untouched virgin snow as far as the eye could see. He looked down at his booted feet, the stark contrast of

his dark almost blood red boots against the snow made his presence even more alien to the landscape. He lifted one foot and gently placed

it in front of him, just so his heel was touching the surface, then slowly he placed his weight on the foot, the crust of snow and ice made a

satisfying crack as his heel broke the surface, then the crunch as his fool crushed the snow under his foot, he smiled. He had made his

mark on this planet. Time and the elements would erase it, it would erase all the marks made. Everywhere. That was the nature of all

things, they fade and disappear. Would this place still show the marks that the Empire had made here in a hundred years ? A thousand ?

He would be dead in a thousand years, he was sure of that, dust in a tomb if he was lucky, another forgotten name in another forgotten

list of forgotten names.

The cold frigid terrain of Hoth matched his mood. How he hated this place. So different from his home planet of Korriban, a hot dry

dusty place, the cold didn't suit him, even with the Force warming him as well as the extreme cold weather gear he wore under his light

outer armour he could still feel it biting into his bones. He yearned for a hot sun. When would he next be on that red planet. He looked

around him again. One thing this cold hell had in common with his home was that it was a land devoid of mercy. Only the strong could

and would survive here.

"My Lord, your belongings are loaded on board the shuttle."

Lord Dondinas, Pure Blood Sith Assassin, spun to face the young human Imperial Navy Captain, the Captain took a step back in

surprise. He stared at the grey mask the Sith wore. He began to shake, and not from the cold.

"Is Talos Drelik on board ?"

"My Lord, he was not yet returned, shall we send out a patrol to escort him back ?"

"Yes, and tell him, the shuttle will leave on time, either with him or without."

Dondinas waited a moment, letting the human shake with fear. Through the Force he could feel that fear, like all who swan in the dark

currents of the Dark Side of the Force, strong emotions allowed him to amplify his strength with the Force, and like others of his ilk, he

was able to feed off the emotions of others, he was not strong in this ability, he had seen some who could almost drain them of emotion. He was strong in the Force, stronger than most, but he also knew he had much still to learn. Almost all Sith Pure Bloods were Force sensitive from birth, those who were not would be left to die. Only the strong survive. He bathed in the Captains fear for a few seconds more.

"Why are you still here ? Do you seek the Emperor's blessing ? You have your instructions now GO !"

He took a dark delight in watching the human stammer a few unintelligible words, then almost trip over himself as he attempted to bow, turn around and walk away all at the same time. His mask hid the smile as he watched the Captain struggle to hurry across the the

snow into the Imperial base.

Talking a last look at the white landscape, he also made his way into the base.

Hovering in the dark space between star systems, and far enough from recognised travel routs, the Imperial Fury class small starship was

hidden. All external marker lights had been extinguished. The ship would only be found by pure luck or if you knew where to look.

Dondinas was in his personal cabin, a low firm bed, a wardrobe, a desk with computer display, a safe and a small shrine with a single

blood red candle. Spartan with no distractions, that was how he liked it. He knelt on the floor before the shrine. His eyes may have been focused on the candle flame but his consciousness was in the void. Nothingness filled his mind, he was empty. He brought his mind in closer to his body, his mind could feel his heart beat a steady slow rhythm, his lungs draw in air. He moved in closer, filling his body, now he could feel the blood flow through his veins and arteries, the air expand his lungs, mind and body became one. He reached out with his mind for the Force, there, he let it flow into him, filling his soul. He almost wept with joy as the power nearly overwhelmed him. Now the exercise of control. With out control the Dark Side of the Force would consume him, he had to master it or it would master him, tearing his soul apart and condemning him to a short life of terror as his own mind would destroy him. Binding the Force to his will, he felt it flow though and around him, dark energy filled him and gave him strength.

Now for the final part of his ritual meditation, he began to recite The Way, or The Sith Code as the Human Imperials liked to call it. To a Pure Blooded Sith like himself, it was The Way, The Way of the Sith.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

He was in control, powerful, deadly. As he stood a slight tremble in the Force gave him warning of a presence close to him, he stretched

out his hard and reaching with the Force brought his double bladed lightsaber to his hand. Holding it and igniting the twin red blades

with his left hand, he trust out his right hand, fingers splayed ready to unleash a sheet of blue Force Lightning. At the last moment he held

back. Stood in the open door way was the small slim form of Talos Drelik.

"I'm sorry my Lord, did I startle you ?"

"I will say this once, and only once, never approach my chamber unannounced."

"Quite. May I my Lord ?"

The human then walked in to the chamber, he stood looking at the Sith with his hands held behind his back and legs apart. His slicked

back light brown hair sat on a sloping forehead, beneath which sat two half lidded blue eye, a sharp prominent nose and a thin lipped

slash of a mouth finished off with a short weak chin. Talos was no combat soldier, that was painfully obvious, what made up for it though,

was a brilliant analytical mind. Recently seconded from the Imperial Reclamation Service, Talos was an excellent Archaeologist. His

mind was filled with data from digs he had been on from across the Empire. If something caught his eye everything else would be

ignored, he had demonstrated this while on Hoth, as Dondinas had fought a dozen pirates, Talos had been engrossed in the remains of an

old freighter that had crashed on the frozen planet, countless years before. He was totally oblivious to danger, while he was an average

shot with a blaster pistol, his personal file had said that the only reason he had completed his basic military training was because he had

found the remains of a ruin beneath the pistol ranges, and all students had received a paperwork pass to enable Imperial Reclamation

Service's to dig up the entire range area. He was though a very competent field Medic, this was explained, he said, to enable him to be a

better Archaeologist, couldn't dig a site with an injury.

"This is my private chamber, if you wish to speak to me, use the briefing room, that is what it is for."

Talos, looked around him as if seeing the room for the first time.

"Shall I meet you there then, good, on my way my Lord."

With that he then walked straight out of the room. Dondinas contemplated ejecting him out of the airlock. No, what was in that head was

to useful. Dondinas then frowned, he hadn't even said what he wanted. Maybe if he smashed some of his relics, he would just dig up

some more. Clipping his lightsaber to his belt, he made his way to the briefing room.

The briefing room was dominated by a long grey metal table running the length of the room, on each side were six chairs, un padded and

without arms but functional, at the head of the table was a larger chair, this had a high arching back, the top of which finished above the

head of who ever sat there, on the arms were a collection of controls which operated the display system on the wall to his left. It was also

deeply cushioned.

As Dondinas entered he saw that Talos was seated in the seat closed to the door, even so he still had not heard Dondinas walk the metal

floored corridor, and seemed to be concentrating on a small datacron in his hand, turning it this way and that. He walked past him and sat at the head of the table. As the seat hissed air as it automatically adjusted the deep cushioned sides and back to form a perfect fit to Dondinas's shape, Talos snapped his head up, he looked at the Sith Lord sat in his chair, then to the door then back to Dondinas.

"Ahh, my Lord, your here."

Dondinas spread his arm with his palms upward.

"It would seem so, now what is so important that you would ignore basic etiquette when addressing a Lord of the Sith ?"

For a second or two Talos just looked back at Dondinas, then understanding what had just been said to him he leaped to his feet, looking

at the datacron in his hands, he then swapped it from hand to hand before finally placing it on the table. He then looked at Dondinas.

"Forgive me my Lord, I sometimes get distracted by my work, I meant no disrespect."

"None taken. This time."

"They said in the Imperial Reclamation Service that I would not notice my own death if I was on a dig or examining a relic."

He then gave a short laugh.

"Should we test that theory ?"

"Ha ha, yes, very good my Lord."

Dondinas looked back at Talos, the Sith was not wearing his mask, so his face and expression was plain to see. He had known grown men,

seasoned battle hardened troopers grow visibly pale when a Dark Lord of the Sith looked at them. But this small physically weak man, this

Archaeologist, seemed to be of the opinion they were sharing a joke. Using his thumb and index finger he rubbed the engraved brass

piece of jewellery that sat across the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Dondinas himself had killed men for more trivial things than

wasting his time before. The Sith were not known for either their patience or their sense of humour.

"I can promise you this, if you do not tell me the reason why you intruded into my personal chamber very soon, you will not leave this

room alive."

Finally Talos seemed to grasp the fact that his new Master did not liked to be kept waiting.

"My Lord, during my time with the Imperial Reclamation Service, I have chased many myths and legends that ended up to be nothing

more than that, a myth. One of those myths was about the youngest daughter of an aristocrat on Alderaan. Being the youngest daughter

she would be married off in an arranged marriage to the son of a allied family. This is the custom on many worlds. It is even common

among Imperial families. Ha ha, I heard of one Major who married his only daughter to his Colonel's youngest son to seek favour, but

because she was so ugly the Colonel sent the Major to a remote outpost in one of the rim worlds."

Talos began to laugh at his story, Dondinas looked at him for a moment.

"Please tell me you have not brought me here to discuss marriage customs across the Galaxy."

Talos stopped his nasal laugh, with slight frown he said,

"Why no, of course not my Lord. Such a thing would be a complete waste of both our time. No, the young daughter I mentioned, the one

from Alderaan, not the Majors, well according to the story she fell in love with a visiting friend of her father. Who just happened to be a

Jedi Knight. Now I'm not sure if you are aware my Lord, but the Jedi are forbidden from having any form of emotional relationship, an

extremely un-natural thing in my opinion. I mean, I love my work, and apply myself to it all the more because of my love of it, it surely is

a strength, not a weakness, don't you agree my Lord ?"

"You wish to discuss the pros and cons of the Jedi Code of Conduct ?"

"Why would I wish to do that my Lord, if you wish it, I could summon Ashara, I'm sure she would be more suited to debate Jedi practices

than I my Lord."

Ashara Zavros was Dondinas's new apprentice, a former Togruta Padawan that had been turned to the Dark Side of the Force by Dondinas himself. Talos began to move towards the door.

"I shall fetch her now my Lord, we can finish what we were talking about later."

Using the Force Dondinas closed the door a fraction of an inch from Talos's nose.

"You will continue. Now."

Talos turned back to face the Sith Lord.

"As you wish my Lord. Please forgive me, but we will proceed much quicker if you try to let me continue uninterrupted."

Would s shock of Force Lightning encourage this infuriating Human to get to the point thought Dondinas, probably not.

"Speak."

"Yes, the now heartbroken daughter vowed that she would win the heart of the Jedi. Apparently she sought out the wisdom of the old

dark gods, a priest from that ancient pantheon in exchange for her soul, so the story says, gave her a jewel, and taught her a song, let me

remember this correctly, "A Song of Darkness and Dismay". She then tricked the Jedi to meet her in a wood close to the family castle, in

the clearing was the ruins of a temple to the dark gods. Why the Jedi did not suspect something may have been amiss is really beyond me.

Surely he must have suspected something. I mean..."

Talos fell silent as Dondinas formed and then began to rotate in his right hand a ball of Force Lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I brake your concentration. Please do continue."

"Err, yes. So, even though he had rejected her advances once, they met. The myth states that at the meeting, his eyes became dazzled by

the jewel and his mind filled with the song she sang him, and his heart was hers. They married. And like all good stories lived happily ever

after. One would have to assume he left the Jedi order of course. The symbol of their new family was the dazzling blue and green jewel."

Talos, now stood silent, hands on hips smiling. The ball of Lightning began to rotate faster and lifted into the air.

"All this so you could tell me a fairy tale ?"

"No my Lord, while on Hoth I found a data entry on one of the crashed ship wrecks, it was heavily corrupted, but I managed to piece

some of it together. It mentions a failed raid on a castle on a small island on Alderaan. The raid failed when the raiders were killed after

attempting to remove a jewel from a crest in the audience chamber, a "Family badge of Sapphire and Cracked Emerald." Don't you see

my Lord, it exists, and I think I know where it is !"

The ball of Force Lightning winked out of existence. Dondinas began to think. If this jewel was real and it had some form of controlling

influence over a Jedi, it would indeed be a potent weapon.

"Are you sure it exists ?"

"We'll my Lord, most myths are based on a real event or person. But judging on what I have found so far, I would recommend further

investigation. If it would be your preference, I could forward my findings to the Imperial Reclamation Service, they would dispatch a

team to carry out a dig."

"No. We shall look for your mythical jewel."

If the Dark Council found out about this jewel, if it truly existed, then it would soon be taken by one of them. To sit in a dusty vault on a

shelf. No, he would study this jewel, and if it did what Talos said it did then it would indeed be a powerful weapon. Would it only be Jedi

it influenced or any Force user, or anyone, how many at one time could be controlled. Would he be able to controll the entire Dark

Council, or even the Emperor himself. He needed to study this trinket first, no, first he needed to find out if it was real. If it turned out

that it was just a myth, Talos would wish he had never learnt of this jewel. He reached out with his left hand and flicked a switch on the

intercom build into the arm of his chair.

"Andronikos, set a course for Alderaan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Newly promoted Captain Warbonnet, commanding officer of Havoc Squad, which was a special forces unit in the Republic military marched along the corridor at a regulation 120 paces per minute. And he had just the barest hint of a smile on his lips. Not that marching made him happy, he was more of a "up to your armpits in mud getting down and dirty" type of soldier rather than the "spit and polish looking all nice and shiny on parade" type of soldier. The reason for Warbonnet's amusement was beside him. Jim Delgardo, slicer, smuggler, conman and all round scoundrel was struggling to keep up with him, he would alternate between jogging for a few steps then walking again. It wasn't the pace that caused the problem, it was that because Warbonnet was nearly a foot taller than Delgardo, so lengthening his step from the regulation 30 inch step to 35 inch, hardly noticeable, but enough to make his friend struggle to keep up. They arrived at a closed door and halted. The panting from beside him gave Warbonnet even greater amusement.

"Getting out of shape there Jim, looks like you need to work out a bit more."

Delgardo was slightly bent over with the heel of his hands supporting his upper body on his knees, he was taking deep breaths and was sweating quite heavily.

"Why ? No problems, could keep that up all day, besides, we're early."

"A good soldier is always 5 minutes early."

"Well we are more than 5 minutes early"

"Well I am a very good soldier, stop moaning, stretching those spindly little legs will be good for you."

"Nothing wrong with my legs, not spindly, shapely, well proportioned."

"If you say so. Do you know why Kribs wants us ?"

"Nope, might be a job, so be on your best behaviour and try not to drag you knuckles along the floor."

"Ha, yer, and I'll do my best not to tear one of your arms off and beat you to death with the soggy end, but I'm not promising anything."

The banter had been a part of their friendship since they first met. The then Lt. Warbonnet had been tasked to escort a prisoner, Jim Delgardo, from the Republic Fleet headquarters to Coruscant, but the whole thing had been a con by Delgardo to get to Coruscant without paying for the journey, and to have a military trained bodyguard in case things got interesting. The ship they had used was the Esseles, and thanks to the Empire things had indeed got very interesting. Shortly after that Jim Delgardo had joined The Senate Guard and had in turn recruited his friend too.

The Senate Guard were a shadowy paramilitary organisation, self funded and working for the Senate. Officially not recognised as a part of the military or the government, they did covert actions against any enemy or potential threat to the stability of the Republic. Jedi of all disciplines, Special Forces Troopers, Gunslingers and experts in underworld affairs were all members of the Senate Guard, and with connections within the Jedi order and the Military, the absence of members while on Senate Guards missions would not arouse suspicion.

"Time."

Said Warbonnet as he raised his thumb to press the call button on the compad just to the left of the door. Just before he touched the button the door slid open, two senior Guard members were standing there looking back into the room. Modninzo, another Special Forces Trooper and Stephannan, a Jedi Knight, both wore heavy armour that was both dirty and showed marks from recent action.

"I don't care, it's not my fault and I'm not taking the blame."

Shouted Modninzo into the room, then they both turned to leave, giving Warbonnet and Delgardo a nod of greeting as they left. Then they both stormed off down the corridor. The two friends looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the office.

Stood by her desk with both hands on her hips was Kribs. A slim dark haired attractive Jedi Knight with piercing blue eyes. As a senior member of the Senate Guards, but not yet an officer, she was able to lead large operation in the field and also to authorise small unit mission.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry about that. Please come in, make your self comfortable."

They moved further into the office and looked around. The only chair in the room was the one behind Kribs desk. Warbonnet stood with his hands behind his back in the "at ease" position, Delgardo strolled over and leaned against a wall and folded his arms. Kribs looked at him for a moment, he looked straight back at her and smiled. She looked away and sat at her desk, she didn't smile back. They both knew better than to ask what all the shouting was about. The Senate Guard was very compartmentalised when it came to sharing information about operations. Important intelligence gained would be placed in the central archive, any sensitive information would be shared on a need to know basis, and as both men had worked in covert operations before, sometimes in the shady dealings of the underworld in Delgardo's case, keeping secrets would not be a problem.

"To business," she began, " has Jim brought you up to speed with this mission ?

This was said directly to Warbonnet. He looked over at his friend and frowned, then looking back at Kribs said,

"No Mam, he's said nothing at all."

"Drop the Mam, it's just Kribs, this isn't the Republic Military Academy. Well in that case this might take a little longer. I had hoped Jim would have briefed you, since the mission is his idea. Never mind."

Warbonnet looked over at Jim Delgardo again, Jim was inspecting some small unseen blemish on the palm of his hand and most determinedly not looking back at Warbonnet.

"I'm sure we will have a nice cosy chat about it later. Won't we Jim ?"

"Look Pal, I would have said something, but you were busy and I didn't want to waste your time if it panned out to be nothing. Besides your an important man, you don't want to be looking at fairy tales and myths"

"What the hell are talking about ? I know it's still early but have you been drinking already ?"

"I hate to interrupt," interrupted Kribs, " but may I continue ?" She did. "I will start from the beginning, there is an Alderaanian myth concerning a gem or jewel that could make someone fall in love with them."

Warbonnet looked over to Delgardo again, he clenched his jaw, then looked back to Kribs.

"In the story the victim was a Jedi. Jim thinks that there may be some truth in this story and he has a lead on where the jewel might be. If this stone were to exist, the possible threat to the entire Jedi Order would be enormous, what if this was to fall into the hand of the Empire, or worse still the Hutts. Could you imagine the consequences to the entire galaxy if the Hutts had control over the Jedi Order. No, it's a possibility we can not and will not ignore."

Kribs then stood and moved around to the front of her dest, she placed both hands on her hips and said

"Gentlemen, you are both tasked to travel to Alderaan and investigate the possible existence of this artefact. If it is real, you will secure it and return it to us here, if this is not possible you will destroy it. Any questions ?"

"Mam, sorry, I mean Kribs, will there be any friendly assets in the area ? Can we call on Republic forces if we need back up ? I know the Empire has troops stationed on Alderaan, and if we are heavily outnumbered we might need some support ?"

"You are to carry out his mission without alerting the Republic to your presence. The Empire had agents within the Government as we all know, if the gem is real and they get wind of it, well you can imagine, it would be a race, and the Empire would destroy Alderaan to gain such a powerful weapon. For that reason, you will both travel on Jim's ship, Warbonnet, your ship is fairly well known within Special Forces, and we can't risk it being recognised. It will also give you a chance to study Jim's research notes. If you are desperate of need advice you may contact a Senate Guard Officer through the normal secure channels. Any other questions ?

When both men remained silent she carried on.

"In that case Gentlemen, I suggest you proceed at once to Alderaan, if it does exist it must be made safe as soon as possible. Good luck and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you also."

They both chorused.

Once back out in the corridor, Warbonnet turned to his friend,

"Jim, please tell me this has nothing to do with Evelynne."

Jim looked at his friend then looked down sheepishly.

"OK, I'll admit when I first started looking into it I was thinking of her. I know, I know, it would have been wrong. But now I know she will never be mine, it hurts still but, well, it still hurts."

"Jim, for all your faults I don't believe your that kind of man to do that to anyone. That's not love, it would be closer to slavery. So are you over her now ?"

"Yes, I think so. But I think that it is real. After I showed Kribs what I had found, she thinks so too. Besides, it it turns out to be nothing to be more than a fairy tail, I know a great bar we could go to, they've got these two dancers, twins they are..."

As they made their way to Jim Delgardo's ship he continued to tell Warbonnet all about the twin dancers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

In a low geosynchronous orbit around Alderaan, Dondinas's ship was cloaked in darkness. Once again all outside lights had been extinguished, anyone looking for them would easily find them, but no-one was looking for them. In the briefing room the entire crew was gathered. Even though there were enough chairs for everyone, only Dondinas sat.

"Talos, tell me what you know about the whereabouts of this jewel." Commanded Dondinas.

"Yes my Lord, at present we are positioned in orbit above an island approximately 7 miles long by 4 miles wide and is the eighth in a fairly long chain. The island was scanned quite recently by the Imperial Topographical Services Department of Imperial Intelligence. The scan would indicate that due to erosion from the surrounding seawater, there is no access to the island from the sea itself, high cliff faces form the entire circumference. It would be interesting to study the strata of that cliff face. It would give a fascinating glimpse into the global weather patterns, not to mention the fossil remains."

The rest of the crew began to look nervously from Talos to Dondinas and back again. The Archaeologist was well known to ramble when he was talking, often moving from subject to subject resulting to confusion to whom ever he was addressing. Dondinas, on the other hand was known to deliver a quick shock of lightning to whom ever tested his patience.

Talos was silenced when Andronikos gained his attention by clearing his throat and then slightly nodded his head in the direction of Dondinas, who was now slowly drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Speaking through the hugely muscled body of Khem Val, the voice of Darth Zash sounded incredibly out of place.

"Oh do get back to the point you tedious little man !"

"What ? Oh yes, where was I, oh the island, yes, well, it is called Hilversum, it would appear to be uninhibited. Mainly covered in deciduous forest with one major land mark, a hill called "Poachers Hill". Atop that hill is the building I believe we are looking for."

"Any Imperial, Alderaanian or Republic forces in the area ?"

"None my Lord"

"Zash, do you know anything about this ?"

"Well I had heard the myth my Apprentice, but like everyone else, I thought it was just a story."

"I have told you before, I am no longer your Apprentice."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. If this does indeed prove to be what that odious little man says it is, think of the power we would wield. First Darth Thanaton, then maybe the Dark Council, perhaps even the Emperor himself, just think of that, Emperor Dondinas. All the power we would ever want."

"We ? There is no we. Can you land the ship there Andronikos ?"

"Looking at the map, I'd have to say no. The area between the forest edge and the cliff edge looks large enough, but i wouldn't like to bet that it could take the weight of this ship. The Fury is quite heavy for her size, it's the cost of all the armour she has. I could blast a landing zone, be a bit noisy, but it would get the job done."

"No, we don't want to attract any attention."

Andronikos looked closely at the display screen on the wall, he tapped a small section of the map displayed on the screen.

"There, if we had no strong winds, I could hover the ship there, just a small jump from the landing ramp and your on land"

Ashara stepped forward.

"Do you wish me to accompany you my Lord ?"

"No my Apprentice, if it is only Jedi this jewel has an influence over, it would only be an added danger. No, since this is Talos's area of expertise, and his idea, he shall accompany me to the surface."

"But my Lord, I'm an Archaeologist, not a soldier !"

"Yes, that much is obvious, but it is your skills and knowledge in that field that I need, and are the only reasons you still live. Now go and gather what tools you may need. Andronikos, take the ship down to where you can place us on that wretched island, then depart back into orbit. I will contact you when we are ready to depart. The rest of you will monitor all communications for any indication that our presence has been detected. You are all dismissed."

They all hurried out of the briefing room to the tasks that they had been given. Dondinas looked at the map on the display screen. Could it be true ? He still had his doubts, but still, if it gave him an edge in his fight against Darth Thanaton it was worth investigating.

Dondinas's Fury class ship skimmed just above the surface of the ocean. Dondinas and Talos stood by the closed airlock. Using the comlink build into his grey helmet he said,

"How far now ?"

"We will be at the cliff edge in just over a minute my Lord."

A moment later they both heard the sound of the engines change as the ship began to slow. As the Fury approached the coastline she began to agin altitude, slowing to a hover just two feet above the ground once she had past the cliff edge. Spinning in place so the airlock door and access ramp faced the trees, she then came to a full stop. With the whine of hydraulic motors the landing ramp extended and with a pop of air the door leading into the ship opened.

Dondinas ran down the ramp and jumped the last few feet to land on the ground, he ignited the lightsaber held in his left hand and in his right was a ball of Force lightning, ready to be hurled at any opponent. Slowly edging down the ramp came Talos, when he got to the edge of the ramp he got onto his knees then sat and pushed his legs over the edge, his feet touched the ground. Then with an effort he pushed him self away from the ramp. He landed flat on his stomach, he touched to comlink in his left ear.

"We are clear of the ramp, you may depart the area."

"Roger that, leaving the area now."

Talos pretended not to hear the peals of laughter from the rest of the crew in the background, as he kept saying he was an Archaeologist, not a soldier. As the airlock door slid shut and the landing ramp retracted, the Fury shot forward and dropped like a stone to to once again skim the surface, once she was over the horizon she would arc upwards to resume her orbit waiting to be called back.

The sound of the lightsaber being turned off made Talos look up, standing looking down at him was his master, Dondinas.

"Are you sure you passed out from the Imperial Military Academy ?"

Getting back to his feet and brushing some dust and grass of his uniform he said,

"Oh yes my Lord. Although, that was my first combat deployment. All rather exciting."

Dondinas looked at the man for a moment longer.

"Conduct a scan of the area, then we shall proceed to the structure."

Out of the bag Talos had slung over his shoulder he took a large thick data pad, after a few seconds he said,

"My Lord, I can detect no electronic signatures in the area, however that does obviously preclude shielded devices."

"Obviously."

How ever this is rather unusual, it seems that the entire area in covered, no impregnated with a fine layer for a carbon based crystal, in a highly compacted form. I have never seen the like before."

"Highly compacted carbon based crystal, you mean diamond, the area in covered in diamond ?"

"Yes, I suppose it is diamond, but it would seem in an extremely fine layer, and it is on everything, the trees, grass rocks, even the soil."

Reaching down he plucked a blade of grass bent it and then snapped it in half.

"Hmm, it would seem that lather than the crystal forming a layer and thus making this blade brittle, it seems to be infused into the outer layer, I don't understand why though, it offers no strength or protection.

"Is it a danger to us ?"

"No my Lord, completely harmless, none of the crystal particles are in the air, just on solid matter."

"Then we proceed."

Keeping his lightsaber in his left hand they started to walk towards the tree line. After only a dozen steps Dondinas stopped. Something was there, he reached out with the Force but felt nothing, it was in his mind, a slight almost feather like tickle, as soon as he concentrated on it it was gone.

"Is everything alright my Lord ?"

"I feel something, but it evades me. Are you sure you can detect nothing else ?"

"Nothing my Lord, slightly elevated background resonance, but apart from the crystal, nothing."

"Resonance ?"

"Yes my Lord, the movement of the oceans, the wind, the molten core all cause vibration, this vibration is so low it is all but ignored, an increase in the resonance in certain areas can indicate an earthquake or volcanic eruption. The island chain we are on is part of the top edge of a continental plate, and quite stable, there is no volcanic activity in the area."

"Then why is it higher here then."

"I really don't know my Lord, I am an Archaeologist, not a Geologist."

"Monitor the levels. Inform me of any possible danger it could cause."

"Yes, of course my Lord"

They then entered the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

"So this is what your were doing when you were hiding."

Jim coughed and sprayed a mouth full of his drink across the cockpit.

"Hiding ? I was researching this mission. So what do you think ?"

"Looks like most intel, guesses and wishful thinking. Who's this Kendrick guy ?"

Delgardo looked up at Warbonnet, then looked down and continued wiping the front of his shirt.

"Your silence tells me I'm not gonna like the answer."

OK, Kendrick is an Archaeologist, and I sliced the data from his computer."

"You do know the kind of trouble you could get into slicing into Republic computers don't you."

It wasn't really a question, they both knew Jim Delgardo either was or had been wanted on a number of planets for slicing crimes. The Senate Guard had used it considerable influence both in the Republic government and within planetary governments to try and expunge his criminal record, but on some planets they would much rather see him in a cell then forgiven. One of the conditions that the Senate Guard had forced upon Jim in order for him to join, was that he would not hack into the computer of any friendly government. Within a month of him joining the agreement had to be amended to include the Senate Guard's computer systems as well.

"I haven't."

"Then who ? Jim, no, you didn't."

Warbonnet started to chuckle when Jim gave him a side ways glance and smiled.

"That took some guts, if they traced you, they would have sent every Bounty Hunter that could travel in Republic space after you, might have been tempted to cash in on a prize that big myself."

"They've got a bigger price on your head last I'd heard."

"The Hutts have nothing on me."

"Not the Hutts, the Empire."

This time it was Warbonnet's turn to cough and splutter.

"WHAT !"

"Kendrick is an Archaeologist for the Imperial Reclamation Service, I've been slicing his computer for years, good price for artefacts and relics on the black market, won't touch any of that Sith stuff, great price, but they make your skin crawl. Well the story might have more to it than myth, I found out that this Kendrick guy has been exchanging some research with another Archaeologist called Talos Drelik about it, he left the service and now works for some guy called Dondinas, ever heard of him ?"

"Nope, should I have ?"

"He was on Hoth about the same time as you, never mind, probably some academic rich son of some Imperial jerk, wants all the best people around him to make him look good."

"Did you tell Kribs how you got this data ?"

"Well, I did tell her it was all meticulously researched, checked and checked again, but I may have left out the bit about the Empire."

"So she thinks you worked all this out."

"Who am I to tell a Jedi what to think. She never asked, too much, so I never told. I never lied, and that's the main thing."

"So is this Dondinas looking for the jewel too ?"

"Can't see it, the chances of us both looking for something that has been nothing more than a myth for hundreds if not thousands of years, are what ? A million to one."

Warbonnet sighed.

"Jim, as we know, million to one chances happen nine times out of ten."

"War, you coming up to the cockpit ? We should be dropping out of Hyperspace soon."

Jim shouted this from his pilots seat. Moments later Warbonnet entered and sat in the co-pilots seat.

"So what's the plan Jim ?"

"Well I'm gonna drop into real space not far from the point of entry into the atmosphere, then approach the island at low altitude. That way we shouldn't be spotted, and if we are they'll think we're just smugglers and report us to planetary customs, and since we are going no place near a customs officer, no awkward questions."

"Done this sort of thing before ?"

"Couldn't possibly comment. Strap your self in and shut up, we're coming out of light speed now, prepare to be impressed."

The XS freighter dropped out of hyperspace and hung stationary in the inky blackness above Alderaan.

"See, couldn't have been easier."

As Delgardo reached forward to engage the sub light engines the cockpit was suddenly flooded by a blinding white light. Over the cockpit loudspeakers boomed a voice.

"Unidentified freighter, this is the Imperial ship Fury, what is your purpose and intention in this area."

"Oh yes, real easy, got any more genius plans ?"

"A Fury, good, heavy on armour, light on speed, we can out run them. I'll jam there communications and then we are out of here."

"Err, Hi Fury, how you doing ? Err, bye !"

With that Jim stabbed a button jamming all communication frequencies in the area, then put his ships powerful sub light engines into full power. The ship shot forward, un-knowingly straight at the Fury, then at the last moment, Jim rotated the ship 180 degrees and then dived towards the planetary atmosphere.

On board the Fury Andronikos, who was sat in the pilots seat, shouted into the ships intercom,

"Brace for impact !"

The impact never came, at the last moment with the freighter filling the cockpit window, it twisted and dove for the planet.

Khem lumbered into the cockpit and with Darth Zash's voice enquired,

"What just just happend ?"

"Just some smuggler by the looks of the ship, I think we scared them more than anything. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, as long as they pose no threat to the reason we are here. Have you let them know on the surface yet ?"

"No need, like I said just some Smuggler. Haven't you got a book to read or something ?"

"You really are a most irritating man."

Khem smiled, not a nice site, he did not like having to share his body with the spirit of Darth Zash. He then turned and left the cockpit.

Andronikos laughed, he liked to annoy Zash, everyone should have a hobby he thought.

"Look, there are only eight islands in the chain, won't take long to fly past real low, scan them and find the one we are looking for."

"What do you think that Fury was doing ?"

Warbonnet was a bit worried about the presence of an Imperial ship, he was beginning to get a bad feeling about the mission.

"I don't know, they didn't even try to follow us. Just have to keep our eyes peeled."

"I'm going to check my gear, tell me when you find something."

He got up and left the cockpit, once he had gone, Jim Delgardo let out a big breath, that Imperial ship had shaken him, what were they doing here ? He tried to put it out of his mind, one think at a time Jimbo he told himself, one thing at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Dondinas and Talos entered the forest they felt the world had changed. Out in the open in the thin stretch of land between cliff edge and the forest, it had been bright sunlight with a breeze coming in from the sea, bringing the smell of salt water. Once under the canopy of the forest it was very different. Now they moved in a dark shadowy world, the air was still and was thick with the smell of pine and vegetation.

In less than a hundred yard Dondinas stopped. Talos who was intent on a data pad in his hand almost walked into his back.

"Does something vex you my Lord ?"

"What do you hear ?"

Talos paused, tilted his head, then he looked around.

"Nothing my Lord, total silence."

"Exactly, and that is what's wrong. Not even bird song. Have you seen any sign of animal activity on the island ?"

"Not really, but to be honest, I haven't been looking either, I'm not a Zoologist, I'm an Archaeologist."

"There have been none, and there should be, at least birds. I can feel no other life, nothing. Keep your wits about you, I feel there is more to this place than I can see."

Talos placed the data pad in his shoulder bad and drew his service blaster pistol.

The thick carpet of old pine needles made there progress through the forest almost totally silent. The darkness and closeness of the tall trees made Talos feel slightly nervous. Dondinas would have felt quite comfortable except for the slight tingle he was feeling, which although barely perceptible, was increasing.

A patch of light ahead proved to be a small cleaning, caused by a huge pine that had fallen, taking a few younger and smaller trees with it as it fell.

A sudden jolt of pain went through Dondinas's head, making him miss a step, as soon as the pain had come it was gone again.

"My Lord, are you ill ?"

"Check the back ground resonance."

"A spike just a moment ago, but an increase on 9.5% compared to the coast. Do you think... Wait, it's spiking again. My Lord, look, the ground !"

Dondinas was holding his head, pain again. He could sense the force, but rather than flow, it felt thick and slow, like heavy oil instead of rapid water. As he lowered his hands and looked around the clearing. A shimmering mist was rising from the ground, it formed into a glistening trail that lead into the trees. As it tailed of the pain was gone.

"We'll I never, what do you suppose that was my Lord."

"Quiet you fool, there, where the mist went, movement."

They both looked into the trees at the point the trail of sparkling mist had entered. A slight sound could be heard, like something walking on the pine needles. Then, stepping casually into the clearing came a dog. Two things immediately struck then about the dog, one it was huge, it's back was about mid chest on Dondinas. The other was that is was made from crystal. It circled them in silence, padding around the clearing. Two red glowing eyes never left the duo.

"A diamond dog."

Dondinas had ignited his lightsaber, as he began to draw the Dark side of the Force to cast a sheet of lightning, the dog leaped.

Talos yelped in shock and fell to his knees, he fumbled his blaster and it fell to the ground. The dog, with out stretched claws and a mouth full of diamond sharp teeth, was heading straight toward Dondinas's throat. Realising he would not have enough time for the lightning, he used both hands to bring his lightsaber in an upward sweep to strike the odd between the front legs and into the chest. Any normal dog would have been cleaved neatly in two, this was no normal dog, the hid from the blade only knocked the dog into a higher trajectory, so it sailed over the head of Dondinas instead of straight to his throat. Years of training with the weapon enabled him to carry out a straight lunge with the point of the other blade, this pushed the dog of balance and it landed les than a yard from Talos. He froze in fear. The dog got to his feet and began to circle the clearing again. It had totally ignored him. It also showed not a mark from the hits from the lightsaber. Dondinas took advantage of the moment and unleashed a of Force Lightning, arcs of blue energy flew from his outstretched hands towards the dog. It stopped its pacing and stood stock still, but as soon as the electrical assault had finished it resumed its stalking.

"Get to you feet damn you, scan the beast again, it looks different."

Indeed for a moment when the arcs of energy had stopped, it dog looked slightly blurry. Talos got to one knee and retrieved his scanner. The dog, admin launched at the throat of Dondinas, this time he was ready. As he had waited for the attack, he had been building up Dark Force energy into the double bladed lightsaber. Now just before those razor sharp claws came into contact, with all his might Dondinas threw himself backward and towards the ground, at the same time bringing his legs up and towards his chest. One foot caught the back foot of the dog, sharp pain lanced through his foot as the trailing claw bit deep. As the dog once again travelled over him, he jerked his legs back straight, the momentum lifting his body back from the ground. The pain as his foot hit the ground was immense. Spinning on his good foot he now discharge a massive bolt of energy at the rear of the dog as it touched the ground. Frozen in place the dog crashed to the floor. Arcs of blue eagerly travelled across the body.

"YES ! That's it, more. Your attacks are causing it to vibrate. It's cracking."

Dondinas knew he would not be able to keep up a prolonged assault of lightning to the level he had just used, but smaller bolts and hurled balls of energy he could keep up all day. Focusing on the pain from his damaged foot he began to launch his attack. As each bolt found its mark, the dog would freeze and blur. Dondinas increased the speed of his assault. Now the dog was completely rooted to the spot, the blur was becoming even more pronounced. Small cracks and fissures in the beast body could now be seen.

"GET DOWN !"

Yelled Talos, Dondinas stopped the attack and dived to the ground. The Crystal dog remained still, vibrating more and more, until it shattered with a load crack.

Small motes of glittering dust filled the air. Then they turned back into the shimmering mist and returned back into the ground.

"It was the resonance, my Lord, once it reached a certain level, it became self sustaining."

Dondinas looked around, the pain had returned as soon as the dog had shattered.

"Quick, into the trees."

Once in the dark under the trees, the pain receded to a dull tickle again.

"What is the background resonance now ?"

"Again the increase of 9.5%, but no more spiking. You think the spike and the dog are connected ?"

"The background resonance I can feel as a slight tickle, the spikes are painfully. But since we landed, the Force has been slow to react to my bidding. I could still kill you with hardly any effort, but that beast, it took more strength than it would have normally. It took no notice of you either."

"Of which I am most great-full."

"I think it attacked me because it knew I was a Force user. I think this whole place has some kind of connection or influence with the Force. I'm just not sure how or why yet. Keep scanning as we proceed. But first, attend the my injured foot."

"Yes my Lord."

Dondinas placed his back against a tree and let Talos remove his boot. He didn't bother to look at the wound, instead he kept a watch.

"I think your instinct to enter the trees again may have been the correct one my Lord."

"I am glad you agree."

The sarcasm of his comment past Talos completely.

"Thank you my Lord. Hmm, yes, I think the dense concentration of the trees may act as some form of buffer against the mist or dust concentrating to form one of those Diamond Dogs."

The med probe Talos had used while he spoke had done its task. Replacing Dondinas's boot, he then put his medical kit back into his shoulder bag, keeping the scanner in his hand.

"I think it best we avoid any such clearings my Lord, just in case."

"Obviously, you do know that if this is no more than a fools errand, you will suffer a great deal before you die."

"My Lord, everything so far corroborates all of the research, the effect on the Force you are feeling, the location of the island, the Diamond Dog, diamond is a precious stone used in many jewels. It all adds up my Lord."

"Pray it does. For your sake."

In silence they marched further into the forest. They encountered no more Diamond Dogs, but they did have to avoid three more clearings. The dense forest slowed their progress, so it took nearly four hours before they came to the forest edge at the base of Poachers Hill. Standing at the edge of the forest, Talos looked at Dondinas, he was worried, he dare not voice his worry for fear of being punished for exposing an even imagined weakness in the Sith Lord. As they had got closer to their present position he had seen him stumble more than once, normally Dondinas was sure footed. He had too say something.

"My Lord, the background resonance seems to have peaked here, are you sensing to also ?"

"Yes, it seems to be fogging my mind, I still feel the Force, and I know I can use it, but I feel I have to fight harder to control it. You may need to play a more active part in any combat."

"Not to worry, my Lord, I still remember my combat training."

Dondinas was worried, his mind felt like it was slowing, everything took an effort of will, he felt anger at the effect this place was having on him, normally he would have fed of that anger, he would be more powerful, but the strength used to fight through this thick mental for diluted his power. He could not show weakness to his companion, standing straighter he said,

"Come, we gain nothing by delaying, let us find your mythical jewel."

With that they both stepped out from the trees into the clear bright sunlight. The ground here was clear of the pine needles that littered the forest floor, dry mud and stone was the ground here. Before they had taken two steps the shimmering mist started to form again, but this time rather than form into one huge Diamond Dog, it formed a pack of smaller hounds. Not even bothering to take his lightsaber from his belt, Dondinas launched a wide sheet of lightning, engulfing the entire pack is arcs of blue energy, they all froze and then shattered, the mist dissipating back into the ground.

"Well that was a lot simpler."

"If I have to do that every few paces, I will be exhausted and we will be at their mercy before we get half way up the hill."

Fumbling in his shoulder bag, Talos pulled out and injector.

"I have this my Lord, it's a mental stimulant, it should bolster your willpower for a few hours at least. I'm afraid I have nothing that would help. You see I'm not a Medical Technician, I'm an Archaeologist."

"Apply it."

Talos responded to the command, injecting the liquid into his masters arm. Immediately Dondinas could feel the mental fog recede.

"Better, do you have more ?"

"My Lord, only one stimulant may be used at a time, multiple applications will not have a culmanitive effect."

He did not answer but started to walk up the hill. With in five paces the mist began to swirl yet again, before the pack had fully formed Dondinas was ready. As soon as the dogs were fully formed lightning struck them. Again almost immediately they shattered and disappeared back into the earth.

This same routines was repeated until they reached the hill top. Once the ground levelled out the relentless attacks stopped.

"Have you nothing in that bag of tricks that will aid me ? I am almost spent. "

Dondinas's voice was almost a whisper, his robes of light armour were soaked in sweat, his shoulder sagged. The almost constant battles on the hill had left him physically drained.

"I can give you an endurance boost, but that would negate your mental stimulant, they will not work in conjunction."

"Then do it ! What good would an agile mind be if the body drops from exhaustion."

Talos retrieved the injector and administered the stimulant. A rush of fresh energy infused his body, his head came up and his shoulders back, but the mind numbing fog was back.

They both walked forward.

The hill top was on flat area about half a mile in circumference. Ruins from ancient structures lay all around, except for the centre. Here stood and imposing building. A palace of splendour. Or it had been a few thousand years ago. Now it showed the effects of time and the elements. Window long since devoid of glass now were just holes, cracks covered nearly every surface, and wind erosion had rounded every corner. What had once been a statement of authority was now merely a monument to the power of time.

Dondinas stood looking at the entrance, an open doorway, the doors long since gone, the wood rotted away. Talos looked at him.

"It looks a bit shabby my Lord, but it is still structurally solid. I have been in much more unsound places, occupational hazard of being an Archaeologist with the Imperial Reclamation Service."

Instead of the usual threat of violence or death, Dondinas just stood looking ahead.

Taking a step forward Talos said,

"Shall we proceed my Lord ?"

The movement at his side spurred him into action. Taking his Lighsaber from his belt they entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Designed by Bravis Halcyon, and built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, the XS Freighter was an outstanding ship, fast and highly manoeuvrable, and in the right pilots hands the ship could truly excel. Just such a pilot had the controls of one now, Jim Delgardo was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, it was one of his many attributes, if asked he would say it was a natural gift, along with his modesty. Jim, however, was an excellent pilot. The ship he piloted now skimmed just a few feet above the wave tops. Even though the XS was a light starship, she still responded well in the atmosphere, the white tips of the waves just a blur as Jim flew his most prized possession at full speed towards the coast line that was still a dark line on the horizon. It was moments like this when he was at his happiest. He turned his head briefly to the right then back forward, his hands making the slightest corrections to direction and height. The smile already in his lips spread to a full face grin.

"War, you should learn to relax and enjoy life."

"I do enjoy life, I enjoy living it. I can see that changing any second now."

"Ha ha, relax you big baby, trust me, your in safe hands."

"I would feel safer walking through the city streets of Dromund Kaas, naked and unarmed."

"I could arrange that, you do know that don't you."

"Shut up talking and concentrate of getting us safely landed on that island."

Jim laughed again but said no more.

The dark line line had now grown into a high cliff face, lifting the ship so that it was above the cliff, Jim then banked the ship to the right and flew around the island, finally deciding on a spot he said,

"Yer, there, that will do."

"Bit close to the edge don't you think ?"

"If I was loaded I would worry, but empty this baby is as light as a feather."

He looked down at Warbonnet's heavy armour.

"Mind you, with all your gear and your big fat ar.."

"Just get this thing on the ground."

"Not a problem my friend."

Coming to a hover, the freighter rotated so the landing ramp would be facing the tree line. Then with a gentle grace that seemed impossible for an object so large the ship touched down.

Back in the cockpit, Jim was switching the engines off.

"See, told you there was nothing to worry about."

"No other ships in the area, and no sign of that Fury. So far so good. But save your self congratulations until we are back at base."

Jim set the auto defence to active, and then they both made there way to the ships exit. Warbonnet had with him his blaster rifle and all his belt gear. Delgardo, with his blaster pistol strapped to his leg collected a back pack with some med supplies. Just in case, they were both experienced enough to know, you just never know.

Once they had both cleared the ramp, Jim closed the door. Now it would not open without the correct access code being entered, twice. Entering it once or wrongly would activate the ships auto defence system, and unless you had multiple heavy auto cannon protection, your day would very bad very quickly.

Jim looked around.

"No Gulls. You noticed ?"

Warbonnet was crouched down looking at the ground.

"Footprints, two sets. Imperial issue boots too. We might not be alone."

"Think that Fury might have dropped them off ?"

"Could be, we'll follow the prints, there going in the right direction anyway. Keep your eyes open Jim, we don't want any surprises."

"I'll go along with that, lead on big fella, I'm right behind you."

With their weapons at the the ready, they both entered the forest.

A thick layer of dust covered the floor and every surface of the building, scuffs showed signs of activity but nothing recent, even those looked to have happened a long time ago.

Dondinas and Talos both advance along a broad entrance corridor. At the end stood two statues holding hands, the gap under their hands and between the bodies forming the door. The female statue, protected from the elements by the building had a look of joy and happiness on her face as she looked to the male statue. The male, had no smile upon its face, it showed no emotion at all. Totally neutral.

Doing through the door way, they found themselves in a huge domed roof chamber. Giant pillars ran down each side of the room, on a raised platform at the far end of the room were two chairs of equal height. Between them embedded in the wall was what they had come for, the jewel.

None of that was drawing their attention. The bones from many bodies, now long decayed, did have their attention. Some of the skeletons still whole, many not, hinting at a death by being torn apart. At the first step they took into the audience chamber the swirling shimmering mist began to form again. This time around the bones. The complete skeletons began to pull them selves to there bony feet, while the other scattered ones slowly pulled towards each other to join.

Dondinas and Talos both starred in mute fascination as twelve complete skeletons now stood line a line before them. Once the dust of ages had fallen from them, it was clear that they too were made from diamond. Slowly they began to shuffle towards the two.

Talos looked towards Dondinas, he remained motionless.

"MY LORD ! They advance !"

"Yes, so hard to think, I. Yes."

Talos began to think hard and fast. He dropped to one knee and took carful aim on one of the skeletons. Squeezing the trigger as he had been taught, a red bolt shot from the barrel towards his target. It ricocheted off the skull and hit the roof with a small explosion and puff of smoke.

"My Lord, did you see, I hit the mark !"

He looked at his master again, no movement. Damn typical he thought, I fire the best shot I have ever done and no one to witness it.

He had to shake Dondinas out of this state, reaching into his bag he pulled his last mental stimulant.

"I hope you understand my intentions."

He said to himself, then stabbed Dondinas in the leg, injecting him with the drug. Again his head snapped up.

"I understand now why the Sith are always on the back foot with the Rupublic now."

Dondinas spun he head around to face Talos.

"What did you say ? How dare you, I shall make these, your last living moment, a lesson in pain."

"Shouldn't you deal with those first ?"

Talos then pointed towards the diamond skeletons slowly approaching, their slow walk made a high pitched chink each time a crystal foot touched the stone floor.

"I don't recall..."

"Later my Lord, please destroy them before we become one of them. Turn your anger and rage on them."

Dondinas, now filled with rage and indignation at the comments from Talos, now channelled all that raw emotion into his attack, this is what it means to be Sith he thought as arcs of blue lightning flew from his fingers. As each was struck it shattered to dust, slowly Dondinas advanced upon his undead diamond enemies.

As the last motes of shimmering mist from the last one vanished into the floor, they now stood before the raised section. Even with the stimulant in his blood, Dondinas still found it hard to think. It had to connected to this jewel.

"What does your research tell about how we proceed from here ?"

""Nothing my Lord, only that she sang the song "Of Darkness and Dismay." Nothing about the actual song I'm afraid. Err, my Lord ?"

"Speak."

"About before, I'm sorry about that, I needed you to be full of rage and anger, I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Sith. It is my greatest privilege to be allowed to join your companion. Please understand, I needed too..."

"Silence. It took courage to do what you did. Never do it again. Next time I might not be so understanding. Mercy and forgiveness are not my strong points. Now to the matter in hand. I shall feel with the Force, maybe..."

That was as far as he got. For Talos, Dondinas had just stopped talking mid sentance, looking up at Family Badge on the wall he could see the dust on it was being vibrated off to reveal a soft nimbus of green and blue light, it pulsed like a heart.

"My Lord have you detected something ?"

When he got no reply he saw that Dondinas was statue still, he touched the Sith Lords arm, solid and unmoving. Taking a MedScanner from his bag he checked Dondinas. All the readings were normal. The brain wave patterns were slightly out, but they still looked normal. It was at this point he noticed that the pulse from the green and blue jewel was in time with Dondinas's heart beat.

"Oh dear, this does not bode well."

For Dondinas, the universe stopped.

Advancing through thick wooded terrain with a weapon at the ready position is tiring work for a trained soldier, for someone like Jim Delgardo it was exhausting, and boring. He had long since re-holstered his blaster and was looking around at the trees. Warbonnet on the other hand was a highly trained and experienced professional soldier, he still had his blaster rifle at his shoulder, and every now and then drop to one knee and scan the area in front through his scope. He wished he had a pair of the new Macro-binoculars he had heard about. Even though Special Forces units got all the new gear first, it had to go through Equipment Trials with Research and Development first.

As Warbonnet slowly looked through the sight of his blaster rifle at the wooded terrain in front, he wished he had the rest of Havoc Squad with him, a tactical advance like this would be a matter of basic soldiering skills. Instead he had Jim Delgardo, the exact opposite of a highly trained and motivated professional soldier. Standing behind him with his hand s on his hips he said loudly,

"Do we really need to do this every five seconds ? There is nothing here, nothing. Not birds, no bugs, no Imps, no nothing."

"That doesn't strike you as being odd, we've seen absolutely no sign of life, except for those boot marks ?"

"What strikes me as odd is that you still do that kneel look kneel look, your gonna need new knee when you get older, you do know that don't you. C'mon, there's a clearing up there, we can have a quick break then crack on, I want to be of this island before dark."

Not waiting for a reply Jim strode on towards the clearing.

As soon as they both entered the open space they became alert.

"Grounds been disturbed."

"Your right War, and recently. These look like the same boot marks ?"

"Yup, Imperial Issue, don't know what happened here, but we missed it. I'd say we defiantly are not alone."

"We'll let's push on, if they are going for the same thing, their ahead of us. You want the Imps to get that jewel ?"

Without saying anything more they struck out, heading towards the centre of the island. Warbonnet set a fast pace, this time Jim kept up with ease.

"Fury, do you read me, hello !"

Still nothing. Talos was getting very worried. Maybe the jewel was having some effect on his communications. He didn't know. This was not what he was trained for. Tombs and ruins, relic, ancient writings, he could do all of those in his sleep. This he had no answer for. He daren't leave Dondinas, but what could he do. He emptied the contents of his bag on the floor, maybe something among the contents could help, something he had missed the last time he checked. And the time before that.

When Jim and Warbonnet reached the base of the hill they began to run up the slope. Warbonnet reached the summit while Jim still had a third left to climb. Waiting on one knee with his weapon in his shoulder, he looked ahead. Ruins all the way to the main building. The only building. Plenty of cover for an ambush. His quick tactical assessment was interrupted when Jim fell to the floor next to him, rolling onto his back and taking great gulps of air.

"You got to be on stims, that fast in heavy armour carrying that thing."

He quickly got to his hands and knees and promptly threw up.

Warbonnet chuckled.

"Take a sip of water to clear your mouth, don't drink loads or you will just hurl it back up again. That's it, small sips. Now control your breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth, nice and steady. You got to get in sharpe."

"Stims, you got to be on stims !"

"OK, we'll take it nice and slow going forwards now. Keep your eyes open Jim, you listening ?"

"Yer, I'm good, nice, forward, open. OK, I'm behind, you. Go."

Warbonnet considered hard targeting towards the building entrance. That would involve a sprint, but with sudden changes in direction. Coming to the conclusion that Delgardo might not survive that he settled for a steady walk, blaster rifle swinging left and right. Every dozen paces or so he would turn and take a few paces backwards, scanning to the rear. He could see his friend recovering but still not any real use.

Once they reached the building they stood with their backs to the wall either side or the portal.

"OK Jim, I need you sharp. Are you up for this or do you need some time ?"

Having gained his breath he replied,

"I'm good. You lead, I'll follow. I'm OK."

"Good, no stopping now until we are there. Ready on three. One - Two - Go."

In a slightly stooped steady walk with his rifle in his shoulder Warbonnet advanced down the entrance corridor, aiming left and right as he came.

"Room looks clear, moving into the next room, you with me ?"

"Yes Sir !"

Moving into the main audience chamber Warbonnet stopped in his tracks.

"Target ahead."

"Seen."

Talos was more frustrated than worried now. And annoyed.

"What a predicament, this is believable. I'm a bloody Archeologist, not a bloody, bloody !

Word failed him.

"We'll I can see your not a soldier Imp, hands up."

"What !"

Talos spun around, less that ten feet away were a heavily armoured Republic Trooper aiming a very large blaster rifle at his head. The end of the barrel looked impressively huge from his angle. Behind him was another man in civilian cloths pointing at blaster pistol at him. How dare they. He reached for his own blaster pistol, it snagged in his belt. Looking down and using both hands he freed it, and dropped it.

Both Jim and Warbonnet lowered their weapons on now aimed from the waist. They were beginning to feel embarrassed for this Imperial.

Collecting his pistol from the floor he held it with both hands and aimed at the pair.

"Don't move ! In the name of the Imperial Reclamation Service I order you to surrender your weapons at once."

Warbonnet take a small step forward.

"OK, sure, but first you need to know three things."

"Really ? What ?"

Another step forward.

"One, your out numbered."

"I am an Imperial Officer, and my superior training will overcome any numerical disadvantage."

Another step forward.

"OK, two, when you snagged your pistol in your belt, you switched it off, your weapon isn't powered."

Talos looked at his gun. Another step forward. Turning it on, Talos brought the pistol back up into the aim.

"How foolish of you, you could have seized the moment, now all the odds are stacked in my favour."

Another step forward.

"Hmm, and three, and this is the most important."

Before Talos could react, Warbonnet snatched the pistol out of his hand.

"I have your gun."

Looking quickly at the pistol, Warbonnet looked at Talos again.

"You still had the safety on. Weapons and combat are not your speciality are they. Who's your motionless friend ?"

"This, is Dark Lord of the Sith Dondinas, and on any other day you would both be very dead."

"Very dead ? OK, what's up with him ?"

This came from Delgardo.

"That is privileged information. You can torture me all you like. I shall reveal nothing."

"That's more of an Imperial thing, we don't go in for torture. But let me guess, your after the gem, so you can control Jedi ?"

"How did you know that ?"

"Why ain't he moving ?"

"I don't know, every since we came to the wretched place he said it was affecting him, slowing his mind, the closer we came the worse it got, and now, this. Like a fly in amber. I don't know what to do. I only have the most rudimentary medical skills, everything looks fine on the MedScanner. I am at a loss."

Jim stepped forward,

"Show me the scanner, I'm not a medic, but I have had some training."

Talos handed the scanner over to the Scoundrel,

"Yup, physically he's fine, but the brain wave pattern, looks like he's in some form of hypnotic trance. He's a Sith you say, uses the Force ?"

"Yes, he is a Sith Assassin, your going to kill him now, aren't you ? And no doubt me too."

"Again, that's an Imp thing, the Republic don't kill the defenceless. Did he try to use the Force on the jewel ?"

"Why yes, he did, do you think that has any bearing ? Do you know the story concerning this jewel ?"

Delgardo told him what they knew, but not were he had got the information, if this guy worked in the same place he could cut off his source of information.

Talos stood open mouthed.

"Fascinating, unbelievable. Who would have thought that we two would have carried out the same research about the same thing at the same time and came to the same conclusion. I wonder what the odds of that are ?"

Warbonnet shrugged.

"Nine times out of ten, every time. Right, we ain't gonna kill you or the Sith, we want the gem. Now either you tell us everything that has happened since you got here, or we take the gem and leave you and the Sith here to rot. Your choice."

"Very well then."

For the next two hours Talos told them every thing that had happened since their arrival. Also all about digs he had carried out on Hoth, Korriban and Dromand Kaas. And about his time in the Imperial Reclamation Service. And a myriad of other useless information. Eventually Warbonnet stopped him.

"Right, I think we get the picture. These dogs, we didn't see anything like them, good job really, we don't go into Force Lightning much. I can use my rifle to Spray a wave of ionising energy. That might do the trick. First though, we wait until morning, he ain't going no place, and neither are we in the dark. If you got supplies I suggest you use them. I'll stand watch, you two try to get some sleep."

Within five minuets Jim was snoring. Talos had his head down in a data pad. Warbonnet looked at the pair, shook his head and continued to walk a small patrol around them. Gonna be a long night, he thought to himself, where was Havoc Squad when he needed them most.


	7. Chapter 7

The dancer was the most beautiful woman Jim had ever seen, and she was smiling at him, he smiled back, she started to walk towards him, here hips swayed from side to side in a graceful display of femininity. She was a vision, she halted in front of him, her eyes the palest blue had a twinkle to them, as she moved her head towards his he closed his eyes and waited with puckered lips for the kiss which would be like touching heaven. He felt her soft warm skin touch his cheek and her sweet breath on his ear, so she liked to tease.

"Hmm, I like to tease too sweetheart."

"Do you now, well I've told you before, we may be friends but no walks in the moonlight or swapping spit."

He frowned, her voice, it sounded just like Warbonnet.

"Hmm, your voice..."

Jim Delgardo sat bolt upright. Rubbing his face with his hands he then looked up at his friend. Warbonnet looked back down at him with a huge grin on his face.

"That ain't funny. And your even uglier first thing in the morning."

He looked around, Talos was studying at data pad. The Sith was still in the same place. He friend hadn't moved either.

"Don't you have someone to kill or something."

"Not today, besides its much more fun making your life miserable. Sweetheart."

"Make the most of it, I can't see you being called that much. Understand why you go for the full face helmet now."

"What do ya mean by that ?"

"All I'm saying is, right face just the wrong planet. Take from that what you will. Now make your self useful and give me a hand up."

After Warbonnet pulled him up, he in turn sat down. He then field stripped his blaster rifle and started to clean it.

Jim tried to stretch the kinks out of his back.

"What you reading there Professor ?"

"My research notes."

Jim noticed that Talos hadn't even looked up, he took a couple of paces toward.

"Hey ! That's my data pad."

"Yes, with my research notes. Obviously the Republic is not too high and mighty to indulge in theft of information. I shall inform the Imperial Reclamation Service of this. They will have to improve their data security."

Getting to his feet he threw the data pad at Jim. Straightening his uniform tunic he said,

"While he was walking in circles and you were talking in your sleep, you must tell my about Evelynne by the way."

Jim looked at Warbonnet, who was nodding and smiling.

"Bad habit that, talking in your sleep will always get you in trouble."

"Do you mind not interrupting, this is vitally important. I think I have gained an insight into how this gem may work. I have scanned it and it is emitting a very unusual high frequency pulse. This, I think, may have an effect on the extremely high concentration of crystal impregnated into every surface, to which it animates them, why into dog shapes is beyond me."

Warbonnet looked up from his weapon cleaning.

"What ?"

Jim chipped in.

"The jewel makes the dogs by vibrating."

"Why didn't he say that ?"

"He did."

"I did !"

"He did ?"

"Yup, do want me to draw a picture for you ?"

"Do you want me to brake a bone or two for you ?"

Jim smiled at the standard banter between them, no matter what the situation, they could always find time to exchange threats and insults. Warbonnet looked at Talos,

"So why has it frozen your friend here, Dooodidas ?"

"Dondinas, Lord Dondinas. I think the gem may affect Force users at some kind of cellular level."

"So how do we snap him out of it, or do we want too."

"Of course we do. We have to sing the song... Oh course ! I have it. He is in an hypnotic state, correct ?"

Jim and Warbonnet looked at each other.

"Sure."

"What ? Oh, yes. The jewel places a force user in a trance, the song plants a hypnotic suggestion into the mind and counteracts the effect of the jewel releasing them from the trance. So all we have to do is sing the song. Simple now I think about it."

He stood with both hand on his hips beaming a million watt smile. Jim smiled back.

"And do you know the song ?"

The smile faded away.

"No."

"So why did it attack you two with the dogs and not us."

"Maybe an natural reaction to a Force user or some form a defence mechanism, Although that would denote a level of intelligence."

"Are you saying its alive ?"

"The existence of crystalline life forms is well documented. I would have thought even the Republic would have encountered some."

"So how do we stop it doing what it's doing to Dondinas without the song ?"

"Direct force on the jewel enables the animation of the diamond dogs, I believe the skeletons were the remains of the pirate party that attempted to steal the jewel, it may have reanimated them because the bones were already formed. They are mentioned in my notes, so I assume you know all about them, and Hoth too."

Jim looked sheepishly at both of them.

"Yer, we do. So what do you suggest then ?"

"I do have a theory. It may have quite a large amount of risk attached. I can generate a pulse from my scanner, if I start at the lowest spectrum and build to the highest, while being nothing like the Force, it may at some point be at the same frequency as the song, and free my Lord here."

Jim asked,

"Can we suggest that he move to the light side ? And develop a love for kittens and puppies ?"

"Firstly that would be extremely unethical, even for the corrupt Republic, secondly the scanner has no voice to make such a suggestion, it is just going through the frequencies, not actually singing."

Standing with his now fully reassembled blaster rifle, Warbonnet asked,

"Can we expect it to defend itself ?"

"I'm afraid that would be a logical expectation."

"That means yes."

Quipped Jim

"I know. Right, lets do it then. Imp, you start the scanner to , err, scan. Jim I want you to stand by with your Med gear, just in case. Have your blaster or a tranquilliser for the Sith, I don't want him coming around and frying us out of habit. I'll try to Ion Pulse anything that comes our way. A few mortars might help too. Any questions ?"

Talos walked over to Warbonnet, and without asking took his blaster from the Troopers belt, Warbonnet never tried to stop him.

"You shoot my Lord, I shoot you."

Warbonnet snorted,

"Good luck with that, I've taken the power cell. If that's it, let do it."

Standing facing out toward the chamber, Warbonnet set his blaster at his hip, both mortar and ion pulse were area effect weapons and did not require precise aiming. Jim stood behind him next to Talos.

"Do you think it'll work ?"

Talos looked him in the eye, a slight smile touched his face.

"At this point, your guess is as good as mine. Right, do you both have audio dampeners fitted to your ear pieces ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"Because high frequency oscillation can be an unpleasant experience, loosening of teeth and bowls to name but a few of the effects."

"Nice."

Said Jim. He noticed Warbonnet tap the side of his helmet to double check it was working. Jim did the same to his ear piece.

"Starting now."

They felt rather than heard the effect of the scanner, near to them the dust began to jump around, then as the frequency gained it settled. Higher, it went still. Then the green and blue pulse from the jewel changed, Dondinas seemed to drop his shoulders and his head dropped forward. A low quiet moan came from him.

Excitedly Talos shouted,

"It may be having some effect, I'm going to slow the escalation in pitch !"

Looking out into the audience chamber, Warbonnet thought to him self, you may be right. The ground began to form a shimmering mist that moved together and formed a pack of about twelve diamond dogs, they were still out of reach of the Ion Pulse, but within range of a mortar volley.

The explosive rounds all landed within a few feet of the dogs, the blast hurled then into the air. When the smoke cleared eight dogs remained.

"Seems you Diamond Dogs don't like mortar rounds either !"

As the eight slowly advanced a new layer of shimmering mist began to form, this time solidifying into two large dogs.

Shouting back towards Talos,

"What ever it is you doing, hurry up. It's about to get very exciting over here !"

"I can't go any faster. Just do what you can."

The eight smaller dogs were now within range, the Ion Pulse released arcs of ionised energy in a fan, the pack of dogs instead of freezing started to move jerkily, then they shattered. As soon as the Ion pulse had finished the two larger dog started to run towards Him. Warbonnet lowered the barrel of his blaster rifle and fired a volley of mortar rounds in a flat trajectory. Three of the round impacted directly on one of the dogs instantly exploding it into a cloud a dust that glistened and shimmered. Through that cloud the last dog launched it self, claws reaching towards Warbonnet. At the last moment he side stepped the razor sharp talons, then reversing his weapon the Trooper delivered a powerful butt strike to the dogs head sending it sliding along the floor to come to rest at the base of one of the tall pillars. Following after it Warbonnet fired off an Ion Pulse into the still prone dog at point blank range. It disintegrated into a million pieces almost immediately. Returning to his place he looked out in to the chamber, more shimmering mist was forming. Taking advantage of the moments lull, he quickly reloaded mortar rounds and a fresh power cell. As soon as the new pack had formed the mortar round fell among them.

Talos was looking at both the Scanners, the MedScanner was showing that Dondinas's brain wave pattern was quickly approaching what would be considered normal. The other scanner was still slowly rising in pitch. There ! He thought to him self, that band seemed to affect the jewel, he returned back that frequency. The green and blue light had stopped pulsing and was a steady glow now, but much brighter. This was the level that had the most impact. He turned his head to see if it had any effect on the dogs the Republic Trooper was in battle with. Indeed he was an impressive figure to watch, switching from Ion Pulse to mortar rounds and back again, and using the stock of the rifle against any dog that got too close, he was dispatching wave after wave of dogs. The movement of the dogs had become less fluid and slower, but that was all. The relentless waves of them continued.

"That's it, I can't do any more, the scanner is not powerful enough to have any more effect !"

Warbonnet heard him but did not acknowledge him, he was too busy. In his peripheral vision he saw Jim drop to one knee with his blaster pistol in a two hand grip, bolt after bolt shot from the gun, mostly bouncing off their targets to hit wall and pillars.

"Just you and me again."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Talos felt helpless, he would be in the way if he joined them, he knew that, he looked back at the scanner, the power cell showed only twenty five percent left.

"No ! We need to feed more power into the jewel !"

"Allow me !"

He looked up and to his left, Dondinas stood there, both hands outstretched. Sheets of Dark Force lightning flew from his hands into the jewel, the green blue light grew in intensity, almost too bright to look at.

The anger and rage Dondinas felt at having been trapped and made to feel so helpless he now fed into his attack. He screamed his rage, as more and more lighnining flew from his hands. A high pitch wail begone to come from the jewel. Behind him Warbonnet and Jim Delgardo having destroyed the last wave of dogs heard the wail, no more mist was forming now. Working on instinct they both turned and stood either side of the Dark Lord, and opened fire of the Jewel. The combined assault of Dark Force Energy and the Ion Pulse sent the wail into an ear piercing shriek.

For the briefest of moments to jewel turned from eye searingly bright green and blue into nothing, not black but almost a hole into the void, then with a conclusion wave that sent all four of them flying half way down the chamber, it exploded.

Getting to his feet first, Warbonnet started to pull the others up,

"Out ! Now! This whole place is gonna come down."

Jim and Talos started to sprint for the exit. Dondinas was almost a dead weight.

"Damn you Sith, I should leave you."

Instead he threw the still stunned Sith Pure Blood over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could after the other two. Behind him he could hear to building starting to collapses.

Coming out of the doorway into bright morning day light Jim and Talos stopped and turned to look at the building when they were about a hundred feet away. Both men were gasping for breath. As they watched the roof of the structure fell in, pulling the wall in with it. A great plume of dust flew from the doorway as the once great palace became another pile of stone to join the other ruins on the hill top. As the dust settled walking out of the debris came Warbonnet, his helmet and rifle gone, over his shoulder Dondinas flopped like a rag doll.

Talos and Jim ran towards him, Talos helped lower Dondinas to the floor. Jim looked at his friend.

"You OK Buddy ?"

"You owe me a new rifle."

Jim laughed.

"Not a problem, you worried me for a moment then."

"You getting soft on me ?"

"He'll no, it's just I'm sure you owe me money."

Warbonnet clasped Jim's arm,

"You wish."

They both looked down at the Sith on the ground.

"How is he ?"

"Weak, but I think he will make a full recovery, but we have no medical supplies, all of our equipment was in there."

"It's OK, my ship is at the bottom of the hill, everything you need will be there."

"We then, are your prisoners I presume."

"We can sort all that out later,"

Said Warbonnet,

"Let's just get to the ship."

Jim said

"And a drink."

Talos looked up at him.

"Now that is an idea that receives Imperial approval."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

"So I destroyed it ?"

"Yes my Lord, no other way to release you presented itself. The Trooper weakened it, but it was you who had the power to destroy it."

"With his help still."

"I believe he just wanted the glory, it was you who did it my Lord."

"And he carried me from the building as it collapsed."

"Yes my Lord."

"And then carried me back to their ship."

"Alas I lack the strength, so yes my Lord."

"And then this Smuggler rendered medical aid to me."

"Nothing I could not have done with the right equipment. Yes, my Lord."

"Then using their communications equipment you contacted Andronikos, who in turn collected us from the surface."

"Yes my Lord."

"By which time you had let them escape."

"My Lord I was incapable of preventing them. They had the power cell from my blaster. I would have tried to render the Trooper unconscious by striking his head with the pistol butt, however... err..."

"You were too short."

"He was very tall my Lord. Also I had no other weapons."

"Not even my Lighsaber it would seem."

"They stole it from you my Lord, said it was a fair payment for saving your life. I was powerless to stop them my Lord."

"Perhaps I should have Khem train you in hand to hand combat. I'm sure he could demonstrate some techniques that you may find usefull. If you survive the lesson."

"I'm positive that wont by necessary my Lord."

"One last question."

"I can guess my Lord. My uniform."

Talos looked down at himself. He was stood bare foot in his underware.

"Yes, your uniform."

Kribs turned the double bladed lightsaber around in her hands, inspecting it from different angles.

"A lightsaber, even for a Sith Lord, is more than just a weapon. It becomes part of them. I fear you have made a very powerful enemy gentlemen. I shall place it in the Senate Guard museum for all to see. I think it is best that the jewel was destroyed. If it had fallen into the wrong hands it would have exerted a too powerful controlling influence over both the Jedi Order and the Sith. There are elements in the Republic and the Empire who would have used it for personal gain. As wise decision to destroy it."

"We really had no choice Mam, err Kribs. Those diamond dogs would have depleted my ammunition and then over ran us. Mind you if that Sith Lord hadn't have helped, well, I don't think we would be having this conversation."

"A satisfactory outcome from the mission I think. Well done to you both. Honour and integrity was demonstrated. The Senate Guards are proud of you. One question though before you go."

Jim Delgardo stepped forward and took the bundle of clothes that had been sat on her desk. He looked her in the eye, smiled and said,

"The uniform ? Hate to come away from a job empty handed Kribs."

They then both turned and walked out of he office.


End file.
